


一次“求婚”

by sangster007



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangster007/pseuds/sangster007
Summary: Max在麻醉还未清醒的状态下向Charles求婚了。尽管在这之前他们除了宿敌什么也不是。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 14





	一次“求婚”

当Charles Leclerc怀抱一束公爵月季出现在伦敦某个医院时，门外聚集着的所有记者都用手中型号不一的相机记录下了这一刻。他带着墨镜，穿着宽松的T恤和长裤，英俊得就像是某个小有名气的流行歌手。他没有穿像火焰一样绯红的赛车服，但任谁都能够认出他——只要他们对F1稍微有那么一点了解——认出这是法拉利的当家车手，围场里一颗冉冉升起的闪耀新星。记者们有大把的东西可写了：Charles Leclerc对于在比赛中受伤的宿敌荷兰人的看望，是真心诚意的关照还是惺惺作态的奚落？  
Charles在电梯那里遇见了Lando和Ricciardo。他把墨镜顺着鼻梁拉下去，露出那双孩子气的绿眼睛。“嗨。”Ricciardo给了他一个标志性的露齿微笑，向他展开热情的怀抱。碍于手中的花朵，Charles只能象征性地在他腰上拍两下。Lando在一旁好奇地扒拉起他的花，被外围装点的满天星戳到鼻子，打了好几个喷嚏。  
Ricciardo立刻将注意力从他身上转到他手中的月季上。“粉红色的玫瑰？甜心，你可真够浪漫的。”Charles正想纠正他的说法，Ricciardo迅速地接下去道，“你看起来不像是来看望病人的，倒像是来约会的。”他冲他眨眨左眼，暧昧地咬了下嘴唇。Lando在旁边已经笑得上气不接下气。天知道这孩子奇怪的笑点究竟有多低。  
Charles一时语塞，不知道该从何说起。他顿了好一会，才解开自己打结的脑袋和舌头，“这不是玫瑰，是公爵月季。”  
Ricciardo一本正经地点点头，“总之它看起来很漂亮，你也确实像是来约会的。”  
Lando似乎对他两个朋友之间的暧昧关系丝毫不感兴趣。他歪着脑袋，试图在不伤害自己的呼吸道的情况下再次接近那束花。“我听过这种花，它的产地是摩纳哥。所以你是从哪弄来的？你已经回过家了吗？”  
距离正赛结束不到24小时的时间，Charles当然不可能飞回摩纳哥又飞回来。但是他也绝对不会承认这是自己拜托远在家乡的朋友空运过来的。他摸了摸鼻子，为自己接下来的谎言红了耳朵：“是我的朋友来看我，从摩纳哥带来的。”  
Ricciardo耸耸肩：“无所谓。Max那个白痴也不会懂。”  
Charles在心里附和：没错，Max就是个白痴。  
-  
此时无缘无故被人称作白痴的Max躺在病床上，抓着红牛领队Horner的手不放。护士勉强将呕吐桶移动的频率跟上他大脑的晃动。人们不约而同地挤在角落里，举着自己的手机，看起来正在努力收敛抑制不住的笑容。Charles等人走进房间时看到的就是这样一幅诡异的画面。他略显拘束地跟在Ricciardo身后走进房间里，在Max床头的监测机后面找到了一小块能够立足的地方。  
“老天，发生了什么？”Lando眼泛泪光，看起来下一秒就要哭起来了。  
Horner满头青筋：“停止你的想象，男孩，他只是麻醉还没醒而已。”  
Max看见了大摇大摆坐在移动椅上的Ricciardo，撒开了抓着Horner的手。Horner立马向后挪了三步，揉着自己终于解放了的手腕。Max伸手试图拽住Ricciardo的衣领，但在澳大利亚人灵巧的躲避中没有成功，“嗨Max，你想干什么？”  
Max颓丧地歪在枕头上，闻言抬头看他，“你见到我男朋友了吗？”  
澳大利亚人愣了一下，随后开玩笑似的指向Charles，“你说他？”  
荷兰人顺着他手指的方向看到了Charles。Lando发誓他看见在那一瞬间Max的眼睛就像英国街道上到点按时开始工作的路灯那样亮了起来。Max把手伸过头顶，抓住了Charles的胳膊。  
护士提醒他：“他最好不要做这么大幅度的动作。”把自己的位置让给了Charles，并把他尽量地推向Max。Charles惊恐地向后仰起脑袋，却发现自己已经被锁在了Max的病床边。护士为他搬了一把凳子，哦，这该死的贴心。  
在他讪笑着坐下的过程中，Max一直柔情脉脉地望着他，让Charles起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Max握着他的手，用一种肉麻到恶心的语调对他说：“你终于来了。”  
Charles用一种“我想死但我会在死之前杀了你”的眼光看向Ricciardo，但脸上仍旧保持着微笑。他努力忍住对病人发脾气的冲动，尝试着用现在自己所能发出的最温和的声音对Max说：“你好，Max。我来了。”  
Max直起脖子看他怀里的那束花，但不出十秒钟又倒回枕头上：“哦，我的头好晕，什么东西也看不清。我好想回家。”说完他可怜兮兮地皱起脸，马上要哭出来的模样。  
Lando在一边险些笑出声，连带着正在录制视频的手机也剧烈地晃动了一下（很快车手群里的众人就会对这段如同帕金森患者录制般的视频展开鉴赏与批判）。Max警惕地望向他的方向，含混不清地问道：“你笑什么？”  
Lando笑得说不出话，只顾摆手。Max险些要从床上爬起来揍他，被Charles拦住了。他抓住他的手，安抚性地说道：“没什么，真的没什么。”  
“哦。”Max又皱起他的脸，Charles觉得他现在简直像一只愁苦的小猪。“你怀里抱的是什么？是送给我的吗？”Max的表情仿佛在告诉他，如果他敢说一个不字，他下一秒就会用泪水淹没整个房间。  
“是的当然是！”Charles连声答道，“这是公爵月季，你记得吗？在摩纳哥几乎每户人家的窗台上都会有。”  
“哦。”Max望着他，抿着嘴巴露出一个乖巧的微笑，“你从家里的阳台上摘的吗？”  
“呃，”Charles知道他不能跟一个还处在麻醉缓和期的病人较真，“算是吧。”  
“我们结婚了吗？”Max的眼睛亮晶晶的，显然很期待他继续给出肯定的回答。  
Charles呆住了。Lando再也忍不住，冲出病房，发出一阵爆笑。Charles咬牙忍住殴打在场所有人的冲动，微笑着问道：“为什么？”  
“这不是从我们家里的阳台上摘的吗？”Max的表情有一些困惑，几乎就要回到最开始那种可怜兮兮的状态。  
……  
Max等不到他的回答，就自顾自地说下去。他今天说的话要比他一年在围场里说的话加起来还要多了。“那我们同居了吗？”  
“……没有。”这是实话。Charles发誓他不能骗一个处在混乱状态智商可能只有十岁的病人只为了自己省事。  
“那我觉得我们是时候同居啦。”Max把他的手递到唇边轻吻了一下，在Charles还没有反应过来之前。他觉得自己就快到晕倒了，所幸他们在医院，等到这场闹剧结束后他可以立马去楼下挂个急诊。Max急切地追问道：“你愿意吗？”  
Charles摇了摇他沉重的脑袋，在25℃的空调房里有种中暑的窒息感。  
“为什么？”Max摇摇他的手，“我那么爱你，你也爱我，为什么我们不生活在一起？或者你想结婚了之后我们再住在一起？”  
Charles敷衍地答道：“对，我觉得结婚之后再住在一起比较好。”他可没有限定主语，这不算骗人。他守住了自己的原则，没错，就是这样。  
“那我们结婚好不好。”Max向他撅起嘴唇，仿佛在等他应允之后来吻他。Charles惊慌失措，几乎要绷不住脸上的笑容。  
“你为什么想和他结婚？”Ricciardo在一旁笑够了，开始出手拯救水深火热之中的Charles。虽然这一切的罪魁祸首都是他，但Charles还是不由自主发自内心地向他抛去一个感谢的眼神。  
“哦。”Max笑了一下，深情款款地对Charles说，“我爱你，你真美丽，我想每天起床都能看见你的眼睛。”  
还不等Charles有所反应，Max已经开始兴致勃勃地规划起了他们的婚礼和婚姻生活：“我会带你去荷兰，我们在草地上举行婚礼，所有人都会祝福我们因为我们实在太般配了！我会穿灰色的条纹西装，不，宝蓝色怎么样？灰色还是太沉闷了一些。我需要在摩纳哥换套公寓，要不然我们的孩子会住不下的。一个男孩，一个女孩，他们需要自己的空间……”  
Charles自暴自弃地点头应和：“听起来不错。”  
Horner在他对面朝着他抱歉地点点头，用嘴型说道：他差不多是在做梦的状态，等药效过去就好了。  
Charles苦中作乐地想Max在清醒之后会不会记得这段回忆，不知道他对自己在宿敌面前出了柜这件事作何感想。但接下来Max的话却逐渐偏离他的意料之中：  
“我们会成为围场里最令人艳羡的一对。我爱你，你也爱我，所以我们要结婚。我会超级超级爱你的，我发誓。我会给你买最好看的戒指，你必须戴着它，我也会戴，在我们坐上车的时候，在我们登上领奖台的时候。”  
等等，似乎有哪里不对。  
“我超爱你的，勒克莱尔。可你为什么不答应和我结婚呢？”  
……  
什么？老天。他的耳朵出了什么差错吗？  
Ricciardo的笑容也凝固在嘴角，他小心翼翼地与Max搭话：“可是，勒克莱尔甚至不是你的男朋友。”  
“不——”Max发出一声沮丧的哭音，“他爱我，他就是爱我。我们马上就要结婚了。”  
Charles忍无可忍，把那些不跟病人计较的原则完全抛在脑后，觉得必须采取行动捍卫自己的名誉：“听着，Max——”  
Max甩开他的手，用小臂遮住自己的眼睛，开始大声哭了起来。  
Horner看向他的眼神在恳求当中甚至带上了一丝怜悯。Charles手足无措地站了起来，不知道该如何是好。  
最后这场荒诞剧以护士把他们全部清出场落幕。  
-  
两天后，Max出了院。  
Charles早就飞回了摩纳哥。这天他坐在公寓的阳台上，看着夕阳缓缓沉入地平线，惬意地喝了一小口他的意式浓缩。手机在桌上发出两声震动，他拿起来，上面显示着Max发来一条短信：“嗨，我们能聊聊吗？”  
他看到后差点把咖啡撒到了衬衫上。不等他作什么考量，下一条短信接着进来了：“我在你家楼下。”  
这回咖啡是真的洒了。看着自己报废的衬衫，Charles怒向胆边生，冲到栏杆旁寻找那个带给他生活中一切混乱的源头。他看见Max站在街对面种着的月季旁边，心有灵犀般抬起头看向他。  
他看着他，唇边展露出一个微笑，不同于以往那种高高在上的微笑，那是一个真诚又满怀欢喜的微笑，就好像Charles曾经在那个糊涂的Max、那个说着爱他的Max脸上看到过的那样。


End file.
